1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and an electronic device having a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. OLED displays have a wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, are thin, and have low power consumption. An OLED display may have a DC-DC converter that converts external power into internal power for driving the pixels of the display and a display panel driver.